Maggie
Maggie is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She is the female worker in Papa's Taco Mia!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Green peppers Hates: Stale shells Maggie was a carefree girl whose life changed when she “won” her first serious job. Maggie became head chef of Papa’s Taco Mia in Tacodale where she now lives. On top of writing several spicy cookbooks and hosting the annual Taco Eating Contest, she has also started a committee to bring more businesses to Tacodale. Maggie’s popularity has grown so much that residents hope she’ll run for Mayor. Appearance Pizzeria: Maggie has wavy platinum blonde hair worn in a pony-tail. She wears white eye shadow. She wears a white T-shirt with a squared neck and a purple skirt (with pants) with a gold belt. Her shoes are white with gold laces. Burgeria-Taco Mia!: Maggie's hair becomes straighter, and her purple pants become black (her skirt is still purple). Her belt changes into a black belt with a gold buckle. She also wears this outfit if you are playing as Mitch in Taco Mia! Taco Mia! - Wingeria: In the Papa's Taco Mia! intro (only if you play as Maggie), she appears as she was in Papa's Burgeria (see above for look). However, once you start playing (as Maggie), she'll be wearing the Taco Mia! uniform. This changed her shirt, eye shadow, skirt (not pants), and shoes. Her eye shadow becomes regular. Her skirt becomes black with a brown belt with a silver buckle. Her shoes become brown with black soles, and yellow laces. Her shirt changes to a T-shirt with a orange collar, name tag, and buttons. The top section of the shirt (including the sleeves) are deep red. The bottom section of the shirt is orange with yellow stripes going vertically down the shirt. She wears her uniform when dining out as well, as seen in Freezeria and in all subsequent Gamerias. Hot Doggeria - Cheeseria: Her only change is that she got a tan. Otherwise, she looks the same since her change of look in Papa's Taco Mia! Bakeria - Present: Maggie, like Cooper, wears her original clothes instead of her work uniform. She has better shading on her clothes, hair, and face, like most clean-ups. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Green Peppers (left) * 6 Olives (right) * 15 minutes (1/4 of meter) * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Rare patty * Cheese * Lettuce * Onion * BBQ * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard Taco * Beef * Lettuce * Onions * Sour Cream * Tomatoes * Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Blueberries * Banana Syrup * Smooth Blend * Whipped Cream * Tropical Charms * Sprinkles * Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon Pancake * Chocolate Chips * Bacon Pancake * 4 Butters * Drink: ** Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! * Bottom Bun * Rare Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Onion * Jalapenos (only in To Go! version) * BBQ Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Teriyaki Strips (left) * 4 Celerys * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun * Onions * Fajita Veggies * Hot Sauce * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Dr. Cherry ** Large Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B (A in other holidays) * Chocolate Cake * Chocolate Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Cupcake 1: ** Spooky Sprinkles (No other Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Chips ** Spooky Sprinkles (No other Sprinkles in other holidays) ** 3 Candy Corns (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Small Cup * Blueberries * Banana Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Tropical Charms * Sprinkles * Gummy Onion, Cherry, Gummy Onion Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Rocket Ragu (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Blue Cheese (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *5 Chicken *4 Green Peppers *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blueberries *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mango Topping *Sprinkles *Cherries Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse (Red Velvet Round with Chocolate Mousse in other holidays) **Powdered Sugar (Chocolate Icing in other holidays) **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) *Chocolate Skull Donut With Brownie Batter (Regular Ring in other holidays) **Full Moon Icing (Red Icing in other holidays) **Spooky Sprinkles (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) *Chocolate Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse(Red Velvet French Cruller with Strawberry Jam in other holiday) **Strawberry Icing **Vanilla Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holiday) **Rainbow Sprinkles (in other holiday) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Jalapenos (Top Right Half) *4 Banana Peppers (Top) *6 Green Peppers (Right and Bottom Left Half) *Light *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Tortilla (Flatbread in other holidays) with Pepperjack Cheese *Chorizo Sausage (Bacon in other holidays) *Jalapeños *Tomato *Fajita Peppers *BBQ Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Rico's Chili **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *??? (Chocolate Cake in other holidays) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Botamochi Cake *Cupcake 1 **Chocolate Frosting **Matcha Drizzle (??? in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips **Wasanbon Blossom (??? in other holidays) *Cupcake 2 **White Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Konpeito (??? in other holidays) **Pogos (??? in other holidays) **Cherry **Pogos (??? in other holidays) Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Dragonfruit Filling *Meringue Topping *Matcha Drizzle (Whole Pie) (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) *Shaved Chocolate (Whole Pie) *Sakuramochi (Center Ring) (No topper in other holidays) Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs 2011 *2011 **In Papa's Next Chefs Round 1, she defeated Rita and won with Marty. **In Papa's Next Chefs Round 2, she defeated Vicky and won with Marty. **In Papa's Next Chefs Round 3, she lost to Cecilia and lost with Marty. After this, she was not eligible for future competitions because she is already a worker at Papa's Taco Mia!. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Wingeria, she is unlocked with Teriyaki Sauce. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Hot Sauce. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Frosting. *In Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Banana Syrup. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Chorizo Sausage. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Horchata Cake, Apricot Drizzle and Sombrero. *In Bakeria, she is unlocked with Dragonfruit Filling Ranks required to unlock her * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 4 * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 25 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 27 if playing as Mitch * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 42 * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 36 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 20 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 11 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 23 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 22 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 10 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 19 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 14 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 44 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 6 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 21 * Papa's Bakeria: Rank 30 Trivia *In Pizzeria and Burgeria she wears a white shirt, a purple skirt and whie shes with gold laces. In Taco Mia if Mitch is your chef she wears the same. If she is your chef she wears her work clothes and brown shoes which she does since Freezeria as a customer, excluding the head accessories. **As of Bakeria, she is now the only customer who walks in while wearing the work clothes (as a Style B rather than an only look). *Maggie's hair changes through out the Papa Louie games. *She wears a sombrero during Cinco de Mayo season. *She usually favorites Spring/Summer holidays Order Tickets Maggie's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Maggie's Pancakeria Order Maggie burgeira HD.png|Maggie's Burgeria HD order maggiewingeria.png|Maggie's Wingeria Order maggieburgeriatogo.jpg|Maggie's Burgeria To Go! order. Maggie cup.png|Maggie's Cupcakeria regular order Screen_Shot_2014-07-11_at_1.28.31_AM.png|Her order in Donuteria Maggie Pizza.png|Maggie's Pizzeria To Go! order Maggie's Cheeseria Order during Cinco de Mayo.png|Maggie's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo Maggie's Cheeseria Order.png|Maggie's Cheeseria Order maggiecupcakeriatogo.jpg|Maggie's Cupcakeria To Go order during other holidays Maggie's cupcakeria HD.png|Maggie's Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival maggiecherryblossompie.png|Maggie's Bakeria Order During Cherry Blossom Maggie's Order (Bakeria).png|Maggie's Bakeria order in other holidays Gallery Maggieicon.png|Maggie's profile picture. Maggieperfect.png|Maggie gets a perfect order in Papa's Wingeria! Tacomaggieperfect.png|Maggie gets a perfect order in Papa's Hot Doggeria! Maggieperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg|Maggie gets a perfect order in Papa's Freezeria! Maggie Wins!.png|Maggie wins a taco trophy. Maggie.png|Maggie's current look. Notice how she gets a minor tan in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Maggie eating taco.png|'Maggie' eating a taco Maggie old.png|Maggie in Papa's Pizzeria Maggieintacomia.png Madmaggie.gif|Maggie is not pleased in papa's cupcakeria. Odd couple.png|What an odd couple! Maggie and Rico? Papa's Taco MIa - MItch and Maggie.jpg Thumbs Up - Maggie.png Poor Maggie.png|Disappointed Maggie in Pizzeria Perfect Cupcakes for Maggie.png Cincodemayo.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Maggie.png maggiepastaria.png Maggie is about to eat two tacos.jpg Maggie stone.png|Maggie's Changes Throughout the Years Maggie.PNG Maggie um.PNG|Someone messed up Maggie's cupcake pretty badly... Maggie in Papa's Pastaria.png zzzz.PNG|now... how do i check my mail? mags.PNG|Angry Maggie in Cupcakeria papas-taco-mia-03.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.16.19.png Maggieperfect2.png|My custom character watches as Maggie enjoys her perfect wings. Maggie Taking Order.png|Maggie Complete her order in Halloween in Papa's Donuteria Maggie Ordering Customers.png|Maggie want donuts prepared from other customers! Angry Maggie.png|Apparently Papa Louie should've hired me as the chef. A Maggie 1.PNG Messy_Maggie.jpg|Messy Maggie Maggie pizzeria.jpg Poor Maggie 2.png|Maggie's upset in a Donuteria. Maggie Pancakeria Perfect.png|Maggie likes her perfect pancakes! Maggie Taco Mia Perfect.png|Maggie likes her perfect gold star taco! Maggie And Rudy.PNG|Maggie and Rudy waiting for donuts(I want to play too!Said Rudy) Capture4.PNG|Maggie is not satisfied with her donuts Maggieperfect3.png|Maggie has some perfect wings! Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg Maggie Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Maggie has another perfect hot dog! Maggie with Sombrero.png|Maggie with Sombrero Maggie Cheeseria Perfect.png|Maggie is happy with her perfect sandwich. The taco chef is perfectly pleased! Maggie and her order.jpg|Maggie and her Cinco de Mayo order Maggie before star customer during Cinco de Mayo.png Cupcakes.png|Chef of the Taco Mia, Hates the Cupcakeria Everybody.jpg Magiecincomayo.jpg|Maggie unlocked with her sombrero Yyy.png|Marty vs Maggie WingFail01.png|After a bad day at the Taco Mia, Maggie receives bad wings. Maggiecorndog.png|Maggie with a corn dog MitchMaggieDinning.png|Maggie and Mitch Dinning Together. maggieandmarty.PNG|Maggie and Maggie - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Maggie in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up) Maggie - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Maggie Style B in Papa's Bakeria (Taco Mia uniform) Teaser ipad-0.jpg Fan Art Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Maggie Maggie edit.PNG|By eightballpixels. hmmmng.JPG pixel maggie.png|Made by LavenderSunset maggie.jpg|by Original58 EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei MaggieCecilia.jpg|Mah OTP - Made by Telts23 (Made using Rinmaru couple creator) just_maggie_by_dokidokitsuna-d7btdvi.jpg|Just Maggie by DokiDokiTsuna AnimeMaggie.png|Anime Maggie - By Telts23 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:M Characters